The Red Dragon
by HetalianPrincess92
Summary: Yao Wang and Leon Kirkland have a destiny together planned two thousand years before birth. Their ancestors crossed paths with Dragons, who swore to protect the royal family of an erased dynasty of China. Because of fear of not being worship anymore, the dragons plan to bring back an imperialism kingdom, by using Yao and Leon as the new Emperor and Empress. 1pHetalia 2pHetalia.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Dragon:

~*~Prologue~*~

'There once lived an emperor born to greatness.' An unknown voice narrates the scene. Of a young man being groomed and dressed in a silk wardrobe. His hair was long passed his shoulders and loosely tied in a red piece of ribbon.

'He was loved by all who knew him. Neighboring kingdoms respected him. He caught wandering and interested eyes on his youthful looks.' A black cat was walking side by side along his master, catching eyes around the palace.

'Unfortunately, his life was caught short.' There were eyes full of excitement and disgust. Either way he ignored them as he passed through large double doors about nine feet tall and Chinese dragons chiseled on its features. The largest Dragon mirroring the same design on its opposite side was painted gold.

'The guardian of the royal family was a giant statue made out of pure gold. If anything ever happened to the young emperor, the golden dragon would protect him by granting him a second life.' Besides the golden dragon, there were other dragon statues sitting on pedestals. Only the silver one was equal in size and height of the gold one.

'The emperor was killed by a group of rebellions who were arrested after being caught. He left behind his widow.' The emperor fades from the scene and a new figure approaches the golden dragon statue.

"You are no guardian! You didn't protect my husband! He was my everything, my reason to live! I will never forgive or serve you!" He cried, dressed as an empress but is physically a male wearing traditional makeup.

"~did you really love him~?" A voice reached out and a crimson red fog clouded the room to hide the voice's identity.

The empress didn't respond covering his face with his fan as a wife should. Despite traditions, the throne was passed to the empress due to his gender and relation to the emperor. Although he is the only person available to take the throne, he's deeply in love with his late husband and wants justice for him. He escaped the tradition of being buried with his late husband.

"~Does it anger you that you are separated from him~?" The voice seems to show itself while the fog lightly fades. The empress looks up to see a missing dragon off its pedestal and it took a human form, of a human that looked like his late husband, but with red eyes.

"Who are you? What are you?!" The empress asks with a beautiful Chinese fan covering his lips.

"My dear, I hate to tell you but the golden dragon isn't home at the moment. He is with the late emperor at moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You did say, 'the golden dragon didn't protect your husband', right? Well, he is protecting him by granting him a second life. However I see and hear your pain, of your feelings of losing your beloved husband. I could grant that you could receive the same reward. To be reincarnated again together as soulmates. All I need, in return is you to accept me as your new guardian. I am Red dragon."

The empress stopped to think, 'the red dragon'? He was believed to stood for the feelings of love, passion, desire, and lust. If he made a deal with him, the golden dragon wouldn't be able to continue to be the guardianship of future royal families after him.

He decided that his husband meant more to him than anything and the chance to be with him again meant more to him as well.

He accepted the deal with the red dragon. Fog seems to reappear and amongst the fog, a green dragon statue's eyes glowed emerald green.

~*~Chapter 1: Lao Dragon~*~

"Tell me again why we need a sponsor?" Yao rolled his eyes while sipping his green tea at Starbucks.

Arthur sighed, "A sponsor is someone who could help fund our excavation. Since it's an ancestor of yours Yao, I know we could find the tomb. It's just the issue on labor, flying to china and let's not forgets money for safety of artifacts that need to be transported to the museum in Beijing. We need a wealthy sponsor who believes in our hard work!"

"Then who is this sponsor you accepted?"

"His name is Kiku Honda, a wealthy Japanese entrepreneur and one of his hobbies includes a huge interest in artwork. At the moment he's in charge of funding an art gallery in the city for a local Italian artist. He wants to also fund our excavation, in hopes of finding beautiful scrolls or paintings of the lost emperor that you are a descendant from. After all, it sounds like a good deal for us."

"Anyway, the only reason I'm involved is because I am a descendant of this emperor. Well, if this emperor actually exists, that is. It's been a debate all through my family and little records have been found to prove his existence."

"Plus you do owe me a favor since we were children, remember?"

"Do I really, still?"

"I was joking before, but I really do appreciate your help after all."

"That joke never gets old, but I do have an interest to discover this ancestor as a myth or fact."

"Of course! By the way, Mr. Honda will meet us in China in four months."

"What? Why?" Yao asked stunned.

"He needs to see us in person and interview us first, before deciding to be our sponsor. He has a vacation apartment in Shanghai."

"Let me get this straight, he is currently funding a local artist here in New York, but he also has a place in China?!"

"Not exactly, he has multiple properties around the world."

"He sounds like a snobby bastard than anything!"

"Yao, calm down. He's a wealthy businessman with many fascinations. Art being his favorite, he is interested in cultural artwork and artifacts. The pay is really good too."

Yao rolled his eyes, ignoring Arthur's many positive points. He doesn't trust rich people, especially rich people who had a better life than him. Although he wouldn't blame anyone about his depressing childhood, he still felt other people around him don't know true suffering.

"Earth to Yao, everything okay?"

"Yeah..yeah. Can't wait to meet Mr. Honda." That was a lie.

~*~The Red Dragon~*~

In a room with emerald green wallpaper, sits four individuals passing around a pipe for a puff. The substance doesn't affect them; in fact no drug could affect them. The one who seems to be in charge, is shorter than the other three individuals. He has short black hair with long bangs, a paper boy styled cap covers the top of his head, and red eyes that aren't natural to a human.

Sitting on his lap, was a taller male. His emerald eyes never leave his master. He is a lot younger than his master, at least appearance wise. He has a hungry lust look in his eyes. His hair is longer than his master's, and is barely fitting in a loose hair tie.

Across the two, on a lounge sofa sits two individuals, one is male and the other is female. The male looks pissed eyeing the male on his master's lap. His eyes are blue as sapphires. His glasses are resting on his nose, he pushes them up to see a little better.

The lady with long black wavy hair has dark purple eyes. She takes a puff of the dragon shaped pipe made out of solid gold, and hands it back to the red eyed master of the room.

"Opium isn't as thrilling anymore." The master said.

"It was never thrilling. It never affected us like it does to humans." The lady said.

"I guess it's not as thrilling to humans as much as it did so long ago."

"No, Lao. Remember, they were dying." The blue eyed dragon with glasses spoke.

"Brother, they are still dying from it." The lady replied.

"Anyway, I did call you here to discuss our plan." The red eyed master known as Lao spoke putting away the pipe.

"Which one, Master?" The lady asked.

"Our final plan has come. Remember, my darling?" He looked at the green eyed male sitting on his lap. He looked hungry for a taste of Lao.

"Of course he remembers," the blue eyed male with glasses rolled his eyes, "he's the dragon who crushed your enemies."

"I did it out of love and because they were ruining my beloved Lao's plan." The green eyed male responded. He is also a dragon with a human form like the others in the room.

"You couldn't control your temper as usual and went on a killing rampage all because you thought the rebellions were after the newest emperor. Isn't that the reason you did it?" Lao sighed.

"It was out of love for you my darling!"

"That's your excuse every time. Don't let me remind you, you're not the original green dragon, and you are certainly not going to be the last if you can't control your feelings for me!"

The green dragon gulped and started to cry. "Why is it hard to believe I love you? I loved you since I was born!" He sniffles.

"Aiyah! Quit saying that too!"

"Excuse me, master. Could we get to the point?" The lady interrupted.

"Right, the two candidates we have helped to make a comeback, is now ready to be reacquainted. The Emperor Wang Zhou Lin and Emperor Wang Xiang Li are finally ready to realize who they really are and to re-establish an imperial kingdom in MY name! It's going to be amazing!"

"Did you really wait two thousand years for this?!" The blue eyed dragon asked.

"Well...yes."

"Wow, your father the golden dragon must be so proud." The blue dragon replied sarcastically.

"He will be for sure," Lao smirked, "Because he'll be returning home shortly once it's been established."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You didn't know?" The purple dragon started, "the gold dragon and the silver dragon are reincarnated with the former emperors."

"Lao, you really are weird." The blue dragon replied.

"It was their decision. I just helped pulled the strings since then. Now our rightful places as royal guardians could resume." Lao answered.

"Except that the new candidates have no memory of their past lives as Emperors or that they are dragons, but you'll take care of that won't you?" He responded sarcastically again.

"Don't worry; I have it all under control. At least the present selves know each other."

"How is that?" The purple dragon asked.

~*~The Red Dragon~*~

A Japanese businessman is face to face to an online friend sitting in front of him for the first time in his office.

"You see, Mister-I mean, Chrysanthemum. You are the only one who has experience to eliminate this huge worldly threat. Dragons are mystical but are powerful. The three of us had the same prediction; they want revenge over the fall of the last imperial dynasty that was taken away from them. That's why we need to destroy the dragons." The Hungarian woman argued passionately about the prediction that all three online psychics predicted, leaving the Japanese man as one of them.

"Don't be so concerned. I told you I'll take care of it. I'm already meeting the so called Golden dragon sometime this week." He smiled.

"Really, do you know his name?"

"Hai, his name is Wang Yao."

~*~to be continued...~*~


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Dragon:

~*~Chapter 2: Abducted~*~

A moan left the green dragon's lips when his master's hot breath and fangs grazed up upon his neck. It is another night of pure bliss for him. His adoring love and affections to the Red Dragon, has been around for thousands of years.

"Does it hurt?" Lao whispered hotly near his ear. He moaned lustfully as he rode his master.

~*~The Red Dragon~*~

Arthur got up frustrated with the constant annoyance of his doorbell ringing. Walking into his front room he unlocked the door knowing by sense it was Yao.

"You don't even check the peephole, do you?" Yao asked knowing his long term friend is a psychic.

"Yao, I sensed you even before you got onto the elevator. Are you hungry? I'm making burgers for Alfred and the boys tonight."

Yao sat down on Arthur's old forest green couch. Arthur's ability has gotten stronger. He sensed Yao before he even got to Arthur's apartment. "No thanks. Wait, what's the occasion? You did say boys, right?"

"Leon is moving back in, he's bringing a friend." Arthur sat down next to him.

"Why? I thought he had a dorm on campus."

"He did. However this is his home too." Arthur paused, "his dorm mate is his date tonight."

"So he doesn't have a crush on me anymore?" Yao snickered.

"I don't know. However, I feel their relationship is fraud. We'll find out tonight though."

"What's his boyfriend's name?"

"Emil."

"Eh? What kind of name is that?"

Arthur shrugged and got up, "I'm going to make some tea. I also have laundry to do, and I have to check Peter's homework. You don't mind chilling alone for a bit?"

"You know me too well. I'll walk to the market, I'll be back soon."

"Sounds good, please bring a sweater. It's chilly out."

~*~The Red Dragon~*~

Francis Bonnefoy, an underground businessman, walked into his private room to meet an old friend.

"I thought I smelled a reptile."

Lao giggled with the green dragon sitting comfortably on his master's lap. "Good evening, Francis. I brought a gift."

Francis Bonnefoy is no idiot. He knows Lao Lang is a dragon in a form of a human. He knows that Lao and the other dragons want to be guardians again to a mighty empire.

He also knows, Lao is capable not to be killed by humans. He has powerful senses to detect and retrieve drugs for him.

"Opium? So kind of you, Thank you. I'll sell this immediately and give you your cut." Francis smiled.

"I'm not looking for a cut this time. I'm hoping you could pay me back with information instead?"

"Information? What kind of information?"

"There are three individuals that Wan has predicted that will interfere with my prophets. At least, one of my prophets."

"Hmm..go on." Francis knows always stay on a dragon's good side.

~*~The Red Dragon~*~

While walking towards the market, which is three blocks away from Arthur's luxurious modern apartment in Brooklyn, Yao is being followed by a man dressed in a black business suit attire and dark sunglasses.

Yao not noticing anyone walking behind him suspiciously, walks into the market with a blonde tall male trips him.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Yao shouted but the blonde shrugged it off and left.

"Are you alright?" The business dressed man asked lending Yao a hand to help him up.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." He watched as the man removed his sunglasses.

"My name is Chrysanthemum. I'm new to America. Could I ask you for some help to find a few items here? I'm making my fiancé a big meal tonight and not familiar with American ingredients and it would be a big help." The man was Japanese, Yao could tell by his accent.

"Of course I could help! I love cooking, I'm a chef after all! My name is Yao. Please let me show you where everything is!"

In the shadows, the blonde male overheard everything. He takes out his phone and dials. "Yes, it's Lukas. Chrysanthemum has interacted with the dragon. I repeat chrysanthemum has interacted with the dragon."

~*~The Red Dragon~*~

Leon let himself in Arthur's apartment with Emil, his boyfriend right behind him. Leon doesn't look like his brothers, Arthur and little Peter. That's because their mother adopted him from an orphanage in Hong Kong.

As an eight year old orphan now adopted by a strange British lady, he quickly became attached to Arthur's best friend Yao, who was also living with Arthur's family since he was thirteen and his sister Mei, who was ten.

In honestly, Arthur and Yao knew Leon was interested in Yao immediately. It's a forbidden crush to be in love with someone older. Although Leon believes he hid his feelings well. Even, Mei was fooled by it.

Bringing Emil, his dorm mate over was the first step on giving up on Yao, even if it pains him.

"My step-brother, Lukas will also be joining us." Emil said casually. They both sit on the forest green couch, using the remote to turn on the television.

"Cool. I know my older brother, my little brother, my older brother's boyfriend and my older brother's best friend will all be here." Leon blushed when he mentioned Yao.

"It's okay if you are still in love with him. Please don't torture yourself over this." Emil tries to be understanding even if it hurts him.

"I told you before, he'll never date me."

"You don't know until you tell him. If it doesn't work out then we could get together."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"You...well I know you pretend….You called his name out once during sex. I always knew you picture him too."

Leon blushed but stayed silent.

~*~The Red Dragon~*~

Lao presented three sketches of three individuals who could be his enemies to his plans. One is of a woman, light skin tone, and beautiful flowing light brown hair. Another is of a Caucasian male with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and no emotion in his face. The last one is of a young Asian male with dark black hair and brown eyes. All sketches were all drawn by the one who predicted them, the purple dragon.

Francis studied the lifelike sketches. Immediately he recognized only two of them. "The woman is the wife of one of the directors who has a play on Broadway. Her husband is Rodereich Edelstein. The Asian male, is Japanese entrepreneur and art seeker, Kiku Honda. His latest talent he just discovered has a gallery named "Marukaite Chikyuu" by an Italian artist. The last image, I don't recognize. However, I know a certain Russian mob boss that knows everybody. I'll give him a call."

"Thank you. As always, you've been helpful." Lao smiled.

~*~The Red Dragon~*~

"Thank you so much for the help. I hope she'll love dinner tonight." Chrysanthemum bowed to his newest acquaintance.

"Of course she will! It's really nice to meet you."

"Would you mind to share a cab with me?"

"Oh, no need! I have to walk back to my friend's apartment." Yao said.

A cab pulled up suspiciously and chrysanthemum opened the door and pushed Yao inside. He immediately jumped in and quickly shut the door. The cab drove away quickly.

"What the hell?!" Yao shouted but the cab driver passed a cloth to chrysanthemum, who quickly placed it onto Yao's nose. Yao fell unconscious to the poisonous scent.

"What now, Chrysanthemum?" The Norwegian asked.

"I'm taking him to my hotel room. I'm going to need help wheeling him in."

"The wheelchair is in the trunk." Lukas mumbled.

~*~To be continued...~*~


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Dragon:

~*~ Chapter 3~*~

Ivan Braginsky knows everything and everyone in this city. Just like Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan has special connections under the surface. As he eyed a sketch of a man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes he knew immediately who the sketch was of.

He looked up to the Chinese man who brought it in. Sitting in his lap was his green eyed lover, who hardly leaves his beloved's side.

"Why is this person an interest? Did he steal from you? A vendetta, da?" His smile seems so innocent but his eyes are sinister.

"Not exactly, I just wanted to know who he is. He has kidnapped my father after all."

"So it is personal, da. The mafia will take care of this. No worries."

"You and I aren't on the same page. I am going to personally take care of it. I want the kidnapper to be alive."

He gritted his teeth but his smile remained, "His name is Lukas Bondevik."

~*~ The Red Dragon ~*~

Yao slowly opened his eyes to the bright light. His wrists throbbed from pain he couldn't even move his wrists. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Chrysanthemum sitting beside him with a non-emotional expression. In a way it seems like he looks a little concerned. Yao immediately noticed his wrists must be tied to something and he's lying down on his back in a plain hotel room. He went to yell but his voice was muffled.

"Relax, Wang-san. I'm not going to hurt you. I just have some questions. If you answer them calmly, I'll set you free and protect you from them. I promise." Chrysanthemum said with a sad smile.

Yao was terrified but he felt he could trust Chrysanthemum. Why? Why trust this man who has him tied to a bed?! It was like a sixth sense, he nodded slowly agreeing to Chrysanthemum's promise.

Chrysanthemum quickly ripped off the duct tape making Yao yelp from the pain. Chrysanthemum politely apologized over the quick action.

"What are your questions?!" Yao snapped angrily.

"Who are you really?" Chrysanthemum asked softly.

"Yao Wang."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! I know my own name!"

"I mean, what are you?"

"What? I'm Chinese!"

"No, I mean.. Are you a Chinese dragon?"

Yao stared at Chrysanthemum like he was delusional. 'What? Chinese dragon? I'm human just like you!' He thought to himself.

"You're the gold dragon correct? I sense your aura and your non-human presence. I felt like we have met before but that can't be. This is my first lifetime. My predecessor was the one who was close to you I believe. My cousin is the black dragon and he told me about the first white dragon. I'm quite surprised that a bunch of psychics see you and other dragons as threats. I'm not saying that you're threatening in any way just because you're a legend and I guess I'm talking too much, right?"

"Um..what?.."

"You're the gold dragon, correct?"

"Uhh...no. I'm human."

"Ohh you didn't know you were a dragon! That is fine, I didn't know at first either. I heard every dragon has a different power. I haven't found out what power I have yet."

"I have no clue what you are saying but you mentioned you were going to protect me from someone, right? Who and why?!"

"There is this group of psychics that try to stop the future tragedies or future wars in this world. I am a member of them but I'm also a dragon like you. I chose to accept this mission to eliminate your existence but instead I'm saving you from them. Mostly because you are a dragon like myself, and I haven't found other dragons like myself and my cousin who doesn't want to be near me. I need you to teach me about myself and how I could achieve being a guardian."

Yao listened to his words, didn't his ancestor worship a dragon? Wasn't his ancestor's guardian the golden dragon? Is there a connection here between this excavation with Arthur and this ancestor who worshipped a golden dragon?

"You mean to be worshipped, as a dragon?"

"Yes, that's why we exist, correct?"

"But..you're Japanese!"

"Yes I'm aware of my nationality."

"How is a Japanese man connected to being a Chinese dragon?!"

"Well that's because dragons aren't just Chinese." A voice standing in the doorway waved. He looked just like Yao without his long hair, and Red crimson eyes. "May I come in, boys?"

It seemed like this dragon was pulsing with lust and drooling at the dragons that are centered in front of him. His aroma was sweet but passionate and his aura was a crimson red that made Chrysanthemum try to cover his nose from the heat scented aroma. Yao is now indulging in that sweet scent but quickly tries to reframe from being turned on. The Red Dragon immediately unties Yao's wrists and quickly sits down with the two dragons.

"Who are you?" Chrysanthemum asks sensing that he is a dragon with a passionate aura and sweet aroma.

"Lang Lao, the Red Dragon. Brought up and raised by the Golden dragon for thousands of years. Yao may not remember because he's been reborn as the new golden dragon."

"What?! No way?! That's not possible?!" Yao snapped.

"What color you sense around me? You can see it, right? If you could tell me if I was a color what color would I be, I guess I was right you're a dragon. The golden dragon, the most powerful important dragon that Honda Kiku and I would serve for eternity."

"Who is, wait how do you know Kiku Honda?!" Quickly remembering Arthur mentioning that name before.

"He's right here, after all you are the cousin of Kuroh, the black dragon."

"Hai, I am Honda Kiku."

"Chrysanthemum?"

"Kiku is my name in Japanese. Chrysanthemum is the English version of my name. I am the white dragon."

"I don't understand this..why me?"

"I could tell you on your way back to Arthur Kirkland's home. After all, the silver dragon is waiting for your return. Just like a good wife should!"

"Excuse me? What wife?! I'm not married."

"Not in your current life. Your past life's wife is waiting for your safe return. I'll escort you, meanwhile Kiku is going to lie to Lukas and Elizaveta about your elimination, right Kiku?"

"Hai, Lang-san."

"Let's go, Yao."

"Right, goodbye Chrysanthe- I mean, goodbye Kiku." Yao politely bowed.

"Get home safe, Wang-san." He returned a bow and softly blushed at Yao's politeness.

~*~ The Red Dragon ~*~

"Could you describe to me what Yao was wearing?" Alfred asked. He just got a call from his boyfriend's apartment about his best friend being missing. Meanwhile Leon was trying to distract himself worried sick about Yao and not being able to contact him. It's been eight hours since Arthur last seen him it wasn't like Yao at all to not come back for dinner or not answering his phone.

"Usually we would wait for at least twenty four hours before responding to a call like this. However Yao's like a brother to you so I'll do whatever I can to find him immediately! Hero's honor!" Alfred reassures Arthur. "Heracles, dude! You ready?" He shouts to his partner.

Heracles just nods as he follows Alfred out of the apartment. Arthur quickly closes the door. "Wait, where is Leon?"

Peter is watching cartoons but is still aware of everything that going on "he's in the kitchen cooking stir fry."

Arthur walks into the kitchen leaving Emil and his stepbrother Lukas alone with Peter. He looks to see Leon stirring vegetables in a wok with chopsticks. Arthur stopped and watched silently. It was like Deja vu, every time Yao was sick or hurt, Leon cooked a hot meal for him.

It seemed ever since Yao taught Leon how to cook, Leon wanted to share what he cooked with Yao. One time Yao had a pet cat that was he companion when Yao lived alone. That cat got loose from the apartment and Yao was devastated. Leon made wonton soup with shrimp, vegetable lo mein, and dim sum for Yao.

It's amazing it was like Leon was Yao's wife and was always worried about Yao and Yao's feelings. This is how he copes after all.

Peter walks in tugging onto Arthur's shirt to get his attention, "Yao's home."

"What? Thank goodness!" Arthur quickly left the kitchen. Leon waited for Peter to leave so he could finally cry.

~*~ The Red Dragon ~*~

Yao was walking with Lao listening to his past. It seems Yao wasn't the only reincarnated dragon. The silver dragon was reincarnated as Leon to be his soulmate.

"So what does a dragon do?"

"We just want to exist, if humans worship us or believe in us, we stay in existence. Besides we are the balance of being half reptile and half mythical. We have animal instincts and constantly mate with our soulmates. Some dragons have soulmates, like yourself and the silver dragon. I'm one of the rare dragons that are not partnered up with a special mate. Although I could mate with any omega dragon I want."

"Wait..who's the silver dragon? What's an omega dragon?"

"Omega dragons are able to reproduce, while us alpha dragons are their entire world. The silver dragon, Leon Kirkland is your omega. Soon he'll be able to experience his first heat and be looking for you to satisfy him. Don't worry no other alphas could sense him, only you because he is yours."

"Leon is a dragon? Wait, what heat?"

"His sexual heat. He hasn't started yet. If he did, you both would be together now. Since his first time will be him lusting over you and attracting you by his scent."

~*~ The Red Dragon ~*~

"Yao, where the bloody hell have you been? We were so worried!" Arthur said seeing Yao walk into his apartment with Alfred and Heracles.

"We found him walking back here. Dude said he got lost." Alfred giggled.

"For eight hours?" Arthur replied.

"I'm fine, I guess I wasn't paying attention and I got lost. Sorry I made everyone worried." Yao said taking a seat on Arthur's sofa with Emil and Lukas. He looked up at Lukas and he had a flashback, that man was the cab driver.

"Hello, you must be Yao. My name is Lukas Bondevik. This is my stepbrother, Emil." The blonde said.

Yao kept glaring at him which Lukas remained silent. "Nice to meet you." He gritted his teeth replying to the scum who was the cab driver that knocked him out. Kiku will be devastated if this guy succeeds killing him.

Leon left the kitchen and walked up to Yao and sat down next to him silently. He had a look of concern in his eyes. Yao looked carefully he could of swear he saw Leon's eyes turned pure silver for a second. "Welcome home, Teacher."

"Thank you, Leon." Yao remembered what Lao told him. Leon is also a dragon reincarnated as his future soulmate.

~*~To Be Continued ~*~


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Dragon

~Chapter 4: Heat~

Lao believed the culprits would return as he figured out their identities. He kept thinking if the next time they return and they succeed at capturing Yao or Leon, it would definitely be the end of his new era.

Things kept getting more complicated for him. Ivan Braginsky has been slipping business cards under his door, to give Lao a chance to be a client for the mafia. It would be a situation that would cause more harm than good.

Kiku Honda has also been trying to contact him to learn more about being dragons. Unfortunately, Kiku's cousin Kuroh, is keeping his distance and won't tell Kiku anything. It's giving Lao a huge headache.

The worst thing to top it off was there is a dragon hunter on the loose. Someone happened to rip out Wan's vocal chords. She cannot speak but she communicates with body language and her aura's powerful scent. Her color purple smells like lavender when in heat, but smells like a lavender lit candle when she's angry.

Who would be so psychotic to rip out anyone's vocal chords, human or not?

It is the first day of spring and omega dragons are starting their heat cycles. Each dragon has a different length to their cycle; however it is definitely a spring cycle. Lao also has to get ready for the green dragon's cycle, which unfortunately makes him double the amount of trouble.

Lao took a deep breath and opened the door inside his pent house suite. The companion who worships his existence was waiting patiently for him to come home.

"Jiang, Wan seems to be doing a bit better. Are you sure you wouldn't want to visit her?" Lao watched the green dragon's eyes turn dark.

"Why are you seeing her? She could be in heat and after your seed!"

"No, trust me. Only you want to have my offspring, not her. Besides, this week is your cycle."

Jiang cooled down once he realizes all omega dragons are different during heat and their cycles.

"Anyway, I decided to take action before we have another issue with my plans. Would you like to run some errands with me today?"

Jiang nodded grabbing his green Chinese parasol from the umbrella holder by the door.

~*~The Red Dragon ~*~

Yao Wang stayed over Arthur's apartment for over two weeks now. His sister Mei called every day to check up on him. Even Arthur knew something was wrong but he didn't question Yao living here with him.

Arthur sensed something different about him but even his psychic abilities weren't that strong enough to know. However Leon sensed Yao's mood and behavior as well. Usually Leon wouldn't be able to tune into others emotions, but since it concerned Yao, Leon took control.

Simple things like cooking, cleaning, laundry or any other errands of Yao's, was taken care of by Leon. He was truly worried on Yao's strange behavior.

Since it was Friday, Alfred joined the four roommates for dinner. Leon cooked stir fry and Peter flung the tiny corn at Yao to get a reaction from him.

"So Yao, why are you so gloomy?" Alfred asked. It wasn't an easy answer for Yao to explain since Leon's boyfriend's stepbrother is involve with a group who wanted to kill him, also Leon is Yao's destined mate. Damn Lao for telling him this crazy story and now it is stuck in his head for two whole weeks! Top all this crazy shit up with dragons being real and him being one.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Alfred." He simply put.

"Yao, something is wrong and I don't know what. Please tell us, we are your family." Arthur gently replied.

Yao stood up, "NOTHING IS WRONG," he quickly lowered his voice, "just drop it, okay?"

"YES THERE IS! LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR. YOU WOULD SEE YOURSELF AS A DEPRESSED, MOPING, SAD, FRAGILE STATE OF A MAN." Arthur quickly lowered his voice, "With baby corn in his hair." Alfred laughed at the last part.

"Wait, what's in my hair?" Yao didn't even notice the corn in his hair; Leon stood to help him pick it out. Yao quickly raised his hands to block Leon from touching him, "Don't touch me, I'll do it myself."

Yao quickly left the room. Everyone stared at what just happened.

"So...Does Yao do drugs or something?" Alfred asked casually.

~*~ The Red Dragon ~*~

"I'm sorry; Lukas isn't here at the moment. Should I take a message?" The Danish bar tender asked Lao and Jiang.

"That's not necessary, I'll be back again later today though." Lao got up from his bar stool.

"Well, you could check to see if he's home, Officer-. I didn't get your name." He asked.

"Jones. Alfred F. Jones. If you don't mind, could you give me his address?"

"Sure, it's not a problem! He called last night saying his younger brother was depressed because his boyfriend dumped him or something. He lives at 714 Gayle Avenue."

"Thank you. You've been very cooperative."

~*~ The Red Dragon ~*~

After Yao picked out the baby corn out of his hair, he quickly sneaked out of the apartment. He wanted answers and quick. He knew that Kiku Honda, also known as Chrysanthemum, had more information about dragons and was the sponsor for their archaeological excavation in three months. If he could trust anyone about now, it would definitely be Kiku.

He knew one thing about locating Kiku, and that's to find the art gallery he sponsors. Few researches on the internet and he finds not only the artist's name but his gallery's address. He quickly jumped onto the Subway train and took it to Manhattan.

He just wanted to ask Kiku one thing, what does it mean or feel like to be in heat? He swears he smelled an alluring scent from Leon when Leon tried to pick the corn out of his hair. It was so sweet the scent but he had to control himself before he could ravage him. He really needs help, any help.

~*~ The Red Dragon ~*~

Lao and Jiang walked along the rows of empty seats to see an orchestra practicing for a performance. The man who was identified by Francis Bonnefoy as Rodereich Edelstein, also a Broadway director, plays a violin in this orchestra.

The orchestra's spouses have private seating in the front sections, one of which is the woman married to Mr. Edelstein. As if she already sensed Lao's presence, she quickly excused herself to go to the ladies restroom. Lao and Jiang quietly followed.

Once in the hallway she turned to face them, not afraid.

"You both came here to kill me." She didn't ask she stated it as a fact.

"You are a wise woman; I sensed you think that I'm the enemy in this world. You really feel that I'm evil?"

"Countries don't need monarchs to rule them. That's how I feel. Because of monarchs, they ignore the poor and cause wars. It's same with presidents and prime ministers. So, you came here to eliminate me, correct?"

"Yes. Jiang?" Lao called. Jiang pulled out his dagger and quickly ran up to her and stabbed her in her left side abdomen.

As soon as the orchestra was finished practicing, everyone walked out to see a body lying there alone. Rodereich pushed aside the crowd to fall to his knees in devastating pain.

~*~The Red Dragon ~*~

It was raining and Kiku was covering for Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, the gallery's owners who went out for a lunch break. Feliciano was the artist, while Lovino his older twin brother is his bodyguard. Kiku always check up on the two since he sponsors Feliciano's paintings on international tours. Kiku usually sits behind the front desk playing poker online while waiting for their return.

A door opens to reveal a customer with his umbrella, time to put on the charm.

"Good evening, welcome to Marukaite Chikyuu, a private art gallery by a local artist Feliciano Vargas. He's currently away at moment but you could ask me any questions you may have. My name is Kiku Honda."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Honda. My name is Heracles Karpussi." He smiled politely. He continued his conversation while slowly glancing at each painting.

"Do you work here? I haven't seen you here before."

'So he's a regular.' Kiku thought.

"No, I'm their sponsor. I cover the gallery when they go out to lunch."

"I see. Are you married, Mr. Honda?"

"I am engaged."

"Oh. Well if you need anything, I am an officer of the law."

"That is interesting. Is your prestige nearby?"

"Yes, few blocks away."

The conversation kept getting duller and Kiku kept trying to avoid it politely. The door opened again, this time Yao showed up dripping wet.

"Wang-san, are you okay?! You're dripping wet!" Kiku walked over to help Yao.

"Kiku, I need to talk to you right now!" Yao looked desperate.

"Please look around mr. Karpussi. I must excuse myself for a moment."

"Yes, of course."

~*~The Red Dragon ~*~

Kiku led Yao to the private studio on the second floor. Once they were upstairs, Kiku was practically drooling. Yao covered his nose, a scent of freshness and mint mixed was powerful. He soon realized it was Kiku's heat scent.

"I do apologize, I'm not in heat but I do start my heating cycle in a couple of days, so an early fragrance of my lust starts but I still have self control. What do you want to talk about?" Kiku explained.

"Leon smelled ridiculously delicious. I felt urges but I'm not sure why I feel this way or anything." Yao's eyes were turning gold. "I want to taste him and make him all mine."

"I guess I'm meeting the gold dragon for the first time. I heard my predecessor gave up his life to be with the first gold dragon. He ripped out his own heart." Kiku smirked sensing a sweet scent from Yao, pomegranate and passion fruit perhaps? This scent was signaling him that Yao was horny and needy.

Yao licked his lips scenting an omega dragon right in front of him. He quickly tackled the omega to the grown whimpering as he licked the bare neck of Kiku's before biting the exposed area. The bite was pleasurable to Kiku and he moaned while he stroked Yao's hair.

Yao licked the bite while ripping open Kiku's buttoned up shirt. He nibbled and sucked Kiku's neck down to his navel. Kiku helped Yao remove his belt and pants. He returned to himself to finish his pants and boxers off.

They both were hungrily sucking exposed skin, but only Yao was leaving bites all over. Kiku looked up to see Yao's bloodied dragon fangs, they only appear during mating.

Yao grinned with blood drooling out; he was on a lust high and was ready to dominate the heat driven omega dragon. It felt like their bodies knew what to do just like animals.

There was no preparation; Yao inserted his cock inside Kiku's naturally wet hole. Their tongues entwined and the first thrust caused a beautiful moan from Kiku. Yao continued his thrusts increasing speed gradually.

The last thrust made Kiku cum. Yao came shortly after. He pulled out and he immediately started to realize what happened. His eye color was back to normal and his fangs were gone. Kiku held him close to him enjoying the intimate embrace.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself..I didn't mean or want to..."

"I know, that was meant for Leon." Kiku responded knowing full well that the white and gold dragons are two different social classes, especially since Leon was Yao's omega.

~*~To Be Continued ~*~


End file.
